CP - February, 2372
This page chronicles posts #461-500 and spans the time of February 1st to February 29th of the year 2372. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 471-500 and did not include the first two weeks of January. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - January, 2372 *CP - March, 2372 Deep Space Nine Plots mKATAL T'KASSUS finally goes out onto the station and visits with MARCUS before convincing him to go out with her to QUARKS and they talk. Rubbing him the wrong way, he thinks something is off but can’t place it. MIXIE BRIDGES get backs to the station and talks to QUARK to inform him she is back and safe. Mixie’s double, which has now taken the name FAITH BRIDGES speaks to JAKE and they talk about her past but he explains he wants nothing to do with her because she is a terrible person. FAITH goes off to find MIXIE and rants about her conversation with Jake. MIXIE visits with JAKE SISKO and talks to him about Faith saying she had an orb experience and it has changed her. MOSWEN and Q wake up in the morning with hangovers, both of them thinking they were dying and really not sure how to feel better. MOSWEN makes it to Marcus’ quarters but when she is there it was mMARCUS WOLFE she finds and he has to pretend to be the other person while helping her out. MARCUS WOLFE gets back and can’t find something his counterpart gave away before he and JADZIA DAX talk about Q and that Q blurted out Marcus tried to kill himself at one point. They discuss before going to play Lord of the Rings in the holodeck. MOSWEN and Q talk one more time and she tries to explain to him how her life was before she was Q and being terrified of dying in a short time since she was Ocampan. Out and about again, mKATAL T’KASSUS runs into BENJAMIN SISKO and they have a conversation. He explains she can’t go on the Defiant until she is clear by counsellors after her experience with the Maquis. When MARCUS WOLFE comes out of the holosuite with JULIAN BASHIR and MILES O’BRIEN he notices that Q has his lucky shirt on that he had been missing the previous week. MOSWEN explains that she got it from him and she didn’t steal it and they are confused. MIXIE BRIDGES seeks QUARK again in the bar and talks to him before getting some holodeck time. MARCUS gets back to his quarters with JADZIA DAX and she is mad at him for not telling her more about his suicide attempt when he was younger. Finally, he explains that he had taken too many sleeping aides but that no one had even noticed he was missing for several days. mMARCUS WOLFE seeks out KATAL T’KASSUS and pretends to be his counterpart, He tells her that Jadzia cheated on him with Julian before saying he loved Katal. She is shocked and the two have sex. KATAL goes to QUARKS and is upset when she sees MARCUS and JADZIA there like nothing happened. Getting into a fight with SASNETT IXAKA first, she leaves as Q and MOSWEN with MIXIE watch her confront Marcus. Marcus leaves with her but is more than angry since he doesn’t remember having sex with her. mKATAL seeks out MARCUS and lures him to his old quarters. Once there, she stuns him with her phaser and explains she is going to kill him and Jadzia. Since he thinks she is the real Katal, Marcus feels she has finally snapped. MOSWEN gets back from a counselling appointment, while Q is adjusting to life as a mortal. She explains maybe he could feel better if he got some counselling too. mMARCUS poses as normal Marcus and sets up a Valentine’s dinner for JADZIA. As they talk and mKATAL and MARCUS watch, Marcus starts to get mKatal mad and they get into a fight. mMarcus is found out by Jadzia and everything erupts with mKatal get and mMarcus getting away with the information they needed. GUINAN is on the station when she runs into Q and the two talk about the situation with Moswen. MARCUS calls KATAL for lunch and explains everything that happened, but she gets upset that he still doesn’t love her. KATAL goes to the holodeck to cool off, only to find SASNETT IXAKA in her time slot. She challenges him to a fight and they box before going out and getting a drink as they make amends. MARCUS heads to the holosuites as well before he realizes it is on and walks in. KATAL is there running a program with a younger version of herself and her mother. Marcus is touched to see it and to realize this other part of Katal. SELENE BLANCHARD talks to BENJAMIN SISKO about fortifying the station. She says they should have more cargo searches, random DNA tests and to think about setting communications through the wormhole or mining it. AMITY LIU is back on the station and talks to ELIM GARAK about the situation with Cydja and the attack on the station. He tells her to be becareful since the Obsidian Order are now aware of her. JASON ORILLIA is on Bajor when he meets with JANA KARYN and she explains to him that Kai Winn is starting to make weird edicts about the Bajorans not reading anything from outside of the system. Q is in his quarters when a FEMALE Q arrives and talks to him. She explains if he can agree to make MOSWEN not exist he can have his abilities back but he refuses and is left human still. SELENE is in engineering and talks to KATAL and T’POK about her plans to set up something so they can work on the communication system through the wormhole. #02 February, 2372 2372 #02 2372 #02